Calen Cole
Introduction Calen Cole is a Firblog that has a most normal life, at least as normal as Firblog’s consider it. He’s most at home among the forest and trees of the Neverwinter Wood. Overall, he’s a kind and relaxed Firblog. His earlier lack of confidence has faded and now as an adult he’s very friendly. A side note, anything that is smaller than him is often considered cute in his eye. This includes Tabaxi’s and Dwarves. Background When he was 20 (which is ten years from adulthood for a Firblog) he ended up preventing hungry wolfs from devouring a group of adventurers whose cart had broken down, by distracting the wolfs with food. He did this because even though the wolfs could be deadly, he has respect for living creatures and understood that they were just hungry. When the wolfs were out of harm’s way, he continued to watch the travellers for a little bit of time using what he knew of “hidden step” to stay invisible, however his inexperience meant that he could not remain invisible for long. It was while he thought that he was invisible that a somewhat naïve female druid noticed him and approached him. After some initial nervousness, Calen realises that the druid means no harm and the cat companion reassured him of that by simply jumping on the shoulder of the druid. The party calls the druid back because they have a member who is down and in need of healing. Calen follows slowly behind the druid but when he sees that the Tabaxi is hurt, he literally picks up the cat, says “we have healing magic” and Invites the group back to the tribe who help nurse the cat back to health. He becomes friends with the druid while they are staying, and she reads to him tales of different lands and teaches him to speak a little more eloquently then the other members of the tribe. She also asks his name but he explains that firblogs tend not to have a name. The druid found this curious but while reading asked if he liked the name Calen Cole. He accepted this (growing to quite like his new title) and understands that the rest of the world operates on these silly naming rituals. The party stays for a while, helping and becoming trusted before going their own way. The druid leaves him with the book that she was reading that he has become so attached to, he must take it with him wherever he goes. This encounter lead to him being more open to exploring the world and has opened up adventuring. Out of the Abyss At the age of 30. Calen was kidnapped during his sleep and taken to the Underdark along with a number of other prisoners. There he learnt that he was trapped in a slave pen in Velkynvelve and was captured by the Drow Escape Lead by Shusshar the Awakened Society of Brilliance Grazlelax - The brave, the kind Killing Buppido After taking over second watch, he notices that two of the party (NPC's) are missing. Calen then finds some tracks and follows them for about 30 mins before coming accross the two party members. Calen sees that Buppido (an evil aligned Derro) has rammed a spear into the innocent Yarrow (an good aligned 80 year old moon elf who we picked up along the way). Calen immediately acts and beats Buppido to death. During this, Buppido was trying to prove his innocence but Calen believed that he was doing the right thing. It was only after the event and he had carmed down, that Calen looked at the scene and realised that he was wrong. He covers up what he did and takes the elf back to camp so the party could give it its proper burial rights. This immediately leads to supposition from the rest of the party.